Un último suspiro
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: Intento no pensar en, qué pasaría si ella no estuviera aquí… aunque ya muchos me han dicho que comience a prepararme, obviamente me rehúso a hacerlo ¿Por qué tendría que prepararme, si ella aún está luchando?... Inuyasha/Kagome


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**N.A:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Doncella Candy del foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

Un último suspiro  
Por: SanLay-cvrt

Nunca pensé encontrarme en esta situación. Sé que soy muy fuerte para algunas cosas, pero realmente, verla a ella en ese estado, hacía que cada vez me sintiera más culpable. ¿Qué no daría por estar en su lugar?, por sanar aunque sea por unos segundos su dolor… mi más grande anhelo, es verla nuevamente de pie y sonreír como solía hacerlo antes de que todo esto sucediera…

Todo comenzó cuando Kagome decidió volver a su casa, ya que se sentía mal y necesitaba la medicina de su época. Jamás pensé que era algo grave, al contrario, pensaba que era un invento de ella para poder descansar en las comodidades de su antiguo hogar, y por ese mismo motivo, le dije que se quedara… la verdad es que casi se lo ordené, y como nunca, ella me hizo caso, pero pasaron los meses y sus malestares no se iban… "Un resfriado muy largo" opinábamos todos.  
Los síntomas eran extraños, se sentía débil y estaba bastante ojerosa, se caía con mucha frecuencia, como si no controlara su cuerpo, y por ende, siempre estaba con hematomas en la piel…

Cuando empecé a preocuparme, quizás ya era muy tarde, su enfermedad había avanzado mucho y es por eso que me siento así… Si tan sólo hubiese ido antes a un doctor de su época, ella podría estar recuperándose favorablemente, pero ahora… ya no hay cómo detener esa enfermedad.

Sé que la razón por la cual no la dejé ir, fue por el miedo a que no pudiera regresar a la época antigua, como pasó la última vez, justo después de derrotar a Naraku… el poso, no la dejó viajar junto a mí en el tiempo, separándonos por largos tres años.  
Si ella había podido volver a la época antigua, era para quedarse y nunca más regresar a la suya. Ahora me doy cuenta que era un pensamiento extremadamente egoísta.

Nuestra vida durante su convivencia con nosotros, era espectacular, cada día era diferente. Nunca sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, había veces en que me metía en muchos problemas, pero esas cosas eran las que hacían que mi vida no sea monótona como lo fue durante esos tres años solo.

Realmente éramos muy felices… Ahora todo es una rutina. He estado viajando por el poso todos los días, es obvio que tengo que llevarle noticias a Sango y Miroku, quienes están sumamente preocupados por el estado de Kagome.

Descanso en nuestra pequeña cabaña, la cual construimos después del regreso de Kagome… ya no me gusta estar ahí, puesto que ahora está fría y oscura… se tornó así cuando kagome se desmayó por primera vez. Realmente tiene una apariencia deprimente, es como si estuviera conectada a ella, como si ella fuera quien le daba vida, pero desde que ella está en el hospital, todo se ve gris, prácticamente sin color…

Respecto a su condición actual… bueno, su enfermedad es muy grave. Los doctores dicen que no hay mucha esperanza para que sobreviva, aunque yo todavía no pierdo la fe, ya que sé que ella saldrá adelante y podremos estar juntos para formar la familia que siempre hemos deseado…

Intento no pensar en, qué pasaría si ella no estuviera aquí… aunque ya mucho me han dicho que comience a prepararme, obviamente me rehúso a hacerlo ¿Por qué tendría que prepararme, si ella aún está luchando?...

Kagome casi no habla, puesto que para disminuir el dolor, la tienen completamente sedada… Realmente es impresionante lo que he aprendido en este tiempo de esta extraña ciudad, llena de avances tecnológicos que en mi época ni siquiera sueñan con tenerlos.

La madre de Kagome me apoya en todo y me enseña lo que necesito saber para no quedar en ridículo y guardar mi verdadera identidad… por supuesto tengo que cambiar toda mi apariencia, así no levanto sospechas de nadie y de esa forma puedo caminar tranquilo por las calles, porque a pesar de que esté sedada, cuando llego a visitarla, ella abre sus ojos, tan sólo para darme una sonrisa y decir mi nombre… "Inuyasha…" con mucha dificultad y suspiros de dolor. Sé que para ella es un gran esfuerzo hacer todo eso, pero es lo que me da las fuerzas para continuar con mi rutina de siempre.

-o-0-o-

Día a día pierdo mis fuerzas, he intentado que Inuyasha no lo note, pero su expresión facial al mirarme, lo dice todo. Odio verlo así, y más, si es por mi culpa. Hay días en que digo _¿Por qué esto no se acaba de una vez por todas y me deja descansar en paz?_ Quizás es cruel decirlo, pero sé que ya estoy agonizando y que mi cuerpo no está resistiendo a tantos medicamentos, lamentablemente he oído muchas conversaciones entre enfermeras o entre doctores, que precisamente tienen que hablar aquí, en mi habitación, sin importar que yo esté presente, bueno, suponiendo que estoy… en un estado de "inconciencia", pero de igual modo sigo estando presente. Sé que ya no hay esperanzas para mí, sé que moriré en cualquier minuto y que ellos no podrán hacer nada, sé que Inuyasha no quiere aceptar que mi enfermedad es terminal y no sobreviviré, sé que mi vida acabará pronto, lo sé… Por eso quiero dejar todo listo, para que Inuyasha pueda hacer su vida de nuevo y aprenda a estar sin mi presencia… eso es lo que más desea ahora…

-o-0-o-

Definitivamente estar esperando aquí afuera de la habitación de Kagome, es horrible, no quiero pensar en nada, porque sólo me hace mal. Los médicos me ordenaron que esperara, que me tendría que quedar aquí durante unas horas… jamás lo habían dicho, creo que su fin está cerca… ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo decir eso?. Soy un estúpido, lo único que quiero es que se recupere para volver a nuestra vida juntos…

La madre de Kagome llegó hace unos minutos atrás y a ratos la veo llorando, esto es deprimente. Prefiero ver fijamente a la puerta que separa esta maldita sala de espera con la habitación de Kagome, quiero que salga alguien y que me diga que puedo entrar a verla, me dejaría muy tranquilo…

Ya no aguanto más, iré a su puerta y entraré a la fuerza, no me importa que intenten detenerme…

Corro hacia allá decidido a entrar. En ese momento, sale una enfermera y me dice que puedo entrar, mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente… pasa todos los días antes de entrar a verla –Kagome…- una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al observar que estaba despierta en su cama, con los ojos completamente abiertos y se veía que la habían maquillado, es… es hermosa.

-Inuyasha- ella pronuncia al verme. Me acerqué lentamente, estaba muy emocionado, al oír mi nombre con un tono más claro que las veces anteriores… es un milagro, ella está mejor, pensé inmediatamente…

-Inuyasha… di una orden para que dejaran de suministrarme medicamentos…- quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- le grité después de reaccionar. La miré con cara de desesperación, pero luego me tranquilicé cuando vi sus lágrimas caer por las pálidas mejillas de su rostro.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, los dos sabemos que mi enfermedad es terminal y no hay vuelta atrás… decidí que lo correcto sería pasar este tiempo juntos, antes de…- No podía escuchar que ella diga que seguía, por eso, la silencie con un cálido y tierno beso en sus labios. No quería que esto finalmente sucediera, no quería que Kagome pierda la esperanza, pero fue así y nada la iba a cambiar de opinión…

Pasaron varias horas, las cuales no nos separamos ni un segundo, conversamos lo más que podíamos, compartiendo un momento inolvidable, hablamos de muchas cosas, pero habían ocasiones en que me quedaba callado, sólo para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, y muchas veces me negaba a que ella siguiera con esa tonta idea de dejar su tratamiento… Se quejaba de dolor y yo realmente no podía soportar verla así, pero sé que ella quería estar conmigo todo el tiempo posible, los doctores hicieron un gran esfuerzo, todo lo que podían. Ahora lo único que nos queda… es esperar, la veo recostada, por primera vez sin tantos cables encima, creo que todo este día juntos le da esa paz que refleja su rostro… está durmiendo, ya que hace un par de minutos me dijo que necesitaba descansar los ojos. Yo la estaré esperando despierto.  
Los doctores entran de vez en cuando para monitorearla, pero sé que sus signos vitales descienden sin que nadie pueda hacer nada...

-o-0-o-

-Inu… yasha…- escuché de repente y me acerque hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- le dije en un tono de preocupación y tristeza.

-Quiero que seas feliz cuando yo no esté… quiero que me lo prometas…- me dijo con una voz rasposa y casi inaudible.

-Kagome, no sé si pueda ser feliz si tú no estás conmigo…- le tomé su mano izquierda con mis dos manos y la apoyé en mis labios. Tenía tanto miedo de que se vaya en ese instante que creía que agarrando su mano con fuerza ella se quedaría junto a mí y no permitiría que se vaya.

-Inu… yasha… me duele- yo tenía los ojos cerrados con un nudo en la garganta, iba a llorar y no quería que ella viera mi sufrimiento ¿Cómo podría prometerle ser feliz, si me veía en ese estado?

-Kagome, yo te amo y siempre te amaré… mi felicidad está contigo- esas palabras hicieron que yo rompiera el llanto y mis lágrimas salieron sin que pueda detenerlas.

-Inuyasha… yo igual te amo y mi felicidad también está contigo… pero si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo seré… no importa donde esté… tu felicidad es mi felicidad-

-Bueno, te prometo intentarlo- le regalé una sonrisa y quizás la última sonrisa que pueda recibir en su vida…

-Te amo…- dio un gran suspiro y lentamente cerró los ojos, sus fuerzas se esfumaron… su mano estaba inerte, sin ningún tipo de movimiento. En ese mismo instante, comenzó a sonar un ruido que no paraba, claramente venía de esa máquina que estaba conectada a ella, yo me desesperé e intenté hacerla reaccionar. Los doctores llegaron corriendo a revisarla… tan sólo con ver sus rostros… lo supe.

Ella ya no estaba… todos salieron y me dejaron solo. Me hicieron un gesto de apoyo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda, pero nada no nadie podría consolar mi dolor…

Fin.


End file.
